This invention relates to a pick for the plucking of the strings of a guitar.
When using a pick to play a guitar, a problem often arises, namely, the guitarist finds it is difficult to hold the pick firmly between the thumb and forefinger. Either the pick moves back and forth or it is dropped. Both affect the way the instrument is played and, ultimately, the guitarist's concentration on the music he or she is playing
Many picks have been developed in an attempt to remedy the problem. Some picks have cork attached to the flat sides, but this made the pick too thick and unwieldly. Other picks have had finger receiving indentations provided on said sides. While these solutions have been helpful, none have completely eliminated the problem.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to prevent or minimize the tendency of a guitar pick to shift relative to the holding fingers when the guitarist is playing the guitar.